Ultimas horas
by BurumaSan92
Summary: Iban a cambiar sus vidas, aquel viaje les traería a los hermanos una nueva chance para dejar todo atrás. Pero alguien decidió que Lapis y Lázuli dejarían de ser quienes eran...


**_Ultimas horas_**

 _._

 _Hacía ya varios días, el nivel de paranoia crecía en ella. Tal vez era el estilo de vida que llevaba junto a su hermano lo que no la dejaba dormir en paz, tal vez ese era el momento en que sus malos actos, los robos, y quizás alguna estafa, habían tomado forma, y esa forma por alguna razón, la seguía._

 _Se sentía observada._

 _Examinada._

 _._

El ruido del transito del exterior la hizo desperezarse, sin abrir los ojos aun, aunque la insoportable luminosidad que se colaba por la ventana de la habitación la obligaba a abrirlos. Seguramente era ya casi medio día. Se movió en la cama, sintiendo la suavidad de las cálidas sábanas, que no la dejaban levantarse. Amaba dormir más que a ella misma.

-Lapis...- llamó con voz ronca aun.

Volteó a la cama de al lado; estaba vacía.

-¿Lapis?- repitió de nuevo, ahora incorporándose y abriendo los ojos.

Trató de agudizar el oido, buscando algún un sonido familiar, algo que le dijera que su hermano estaba cerca. El sonido de la ducha, a lo lejos, le daba la respuesta.

Se levantó sin mucha prisa, lamentándose por las bebidas que había ingerido la noche anterior. Demasiado alcohol para su delgado cuerpo.

Mientras caminaba por el pequeño pasillo que conectaba su habitación con la cocina, sitió algo desagradable en su estomago, y su cabeza girar, como si alguien estuviera sacudiendo su pequeño hogar. Se juró que nunca más bebería de la manera que lo había hecho.

-Hola fea- la saludo su hermano con dándole una palmada en la cabeza.

-Tsk, idiota... - abrió sus ojos y compuso una cara de asco al observar a su hermano con mas atención- ¡Hay Lapis! ¡ESTAS DESNUDO!

El joven soltó una carcajada cargada de malicia, y tomo su ropa interior para colocársela mientras caminaba hacia el comedor.

Lázuli negó con la cabeza, resignada a las niñadas de su hermano, y le sirvió una taza de café a Lapis, que se sentó junto a ella en la pequeña mesa.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó ansioso a su hermana.

La chica se estiró de la silla para agarrar su cartera, y de su interior sacó un buen tanto de billetes. Se los enseñó a su hermano, triunfal, haciéndolos bailar en su mano.

-La proxima te acuestas con ese tipo, y le sacas el doble, te lo aseguro ¡Usa tus armas, hermana!- dijo el joven haciendo un obseno gesto al rededor de sus inexistentes pechos.

-Antes muerta- respondió ella, mientras daba pequeños sorbos a su taza.

Su vista solo estaba fijada en un punto en la pared; una horrible sensación desplazó todos sus pensamientos. Otra vez se sentía observada, como si alguien o algo estuviera registrando sus movimientos, su vida cotidiana. Volteó rápidamente hacia atrás, buscando eso que no la dejaba en paz.

-Hey... ¿Estas bien?

Lázuli volvió a su bebida, y miró por encima de su taza. Se vio reflejada en su hermano, en sus ojos, sus facciones. Habían pasado siete meses juntos dentro de la misma mujer. Podía saber y sentir cuando su hermano estaba mal, cuando algo le dolía, cuando algo le molestaba o si estaba feliz. Y allí se encontraba él, sus ojos la miraban, curiosos, esperando una respuesta. Algo malo iba a pasarle, y no sabía qué. Algo andaba mal con ellos, y esa sensación de vulnerabilidad la estaba comiendo por dentro.

-Nada, solo que... tengo un mal presentimiento...

-¿Mal presentimiento? Yo lo llamaría resaca.

Ella solo sonrió. Tal vez su gemelo tenía razón, y su malestar era producto de la noche anterior.

. . .

Lázuli comenzó su día luego de tomar un baño, que tardó mas de lo habitual; se dejó estar bajo el agua caliente, mientras solo miraba el fondo de la bañera buscando respuestas a las preguntas que inundaban su cabeza. No podía descifrar aquello tan extraño que sentía, y por qué le afectaba tanto, siendo ella una chica que iba despreocupada por la vida, restandole importancia a casi todo lo que sucedía.

Todo había comenzado una semana atrás, cuando estaba haciendo las compras en un mercado. Un extraño anciano no dejaba de observarla, y aunque por su físico estaba acostumbrada a las miradas de los hombres, aquel no era igual a todos. Los ojos de éste se entornaron al verla, la observaban de pies a cabeza, y en el momento en que sus ojos hicieron contacto con los de aquel extraño señor, comenzó a experimentar una horrible paranoia. No importaba lo que hiciera, por donde fuera en la ciudad. Se sentía perseguida.

Lo primero que hizo aquel día al llegar a su casa, fue cerrar las cortinas de todas las ventanas, la puerta de entrada la mantendría siempre con llave, y cambiaría el horario en que hacía las compras o salía de su casa. No dejaría ninguno de sus movimientos expuestos al exterior. Luego, decidió dar aviso al otro habitante de su casa: su hermano.

-Creo que alguien nos esta siguiendo, Lapis... Ten cuidado- le advirtió ella una tarde, mientras doblaban su ropa recién lavada.

\- ¿Siguiendo? ¿A nosotros?-preguntó extrañado- No le debemos dinero a nadie, ¿No?

-No creo que sea por dinero... Solo mantén esa bocaza que tienes cerrada, no des información innecesaria por ahí, ¿Entendido?- le ordenó de forma poco amistosa, a lo que su hermano le hizo un gesto de burla cuando ella se volteó.

La conversación terminó allí, en el poco interés de Lapis, y en su propio esfuerzo por pensar en otra cosa, en algo que la alejara de todo lo malo que inundaba su cabeza.

. . .

Esa noche era la oportunidad de ambos. Era la chance perfecta para escapar de sus deudas, de su desastrosa madre, y sobre todo de mudarse a la gran Capital del Norte, donde ambos anhelaban vivir para comenzar de cero, lejos de la miserable vida que habían tenido en aquella ciudad que nada les había dado, tan solo años repletos de problemas desde el día en que habían nacido. Porque esa noche, harían su último gran robo, y con el dinero que estimaban que obtendrían, dejarían todo atrás.

No podían evitar sentir algo de ansiedad mientras Lapis conducía a toda velocidad por la carretera que los llevaría hasta otra ciudad, donde tenían la información de que un tipo muy acaudalado de la zona, haría algunas _ventas_ en un bar.

El plan era fácil, a criterio de los gemelos. Simplemente, Lázuli debía escabullirse en el lugar, tomar el dinero y listo, y en caso de verse en aprietos, usaría el arma que siempre llevaba con ella. Sí, sonaba fácil.

El silencio que había entre ambos, aquella ansiedad cargada de adrenalina previa a lo que sucedería, hacía la espera eterna. Habían esperado dieciocho años para terminar con todo lo que conocían como _vida_ hasta ese día.

-¿Crees que mamá...?- comenzó Lázuli algo insegura, mientras repasaba en su cabeza todas las cosas que quedarían atrás.

Su madre era una de ellas.

-Olvídalo, Lázuli. Mamá siquiera sabe cuántos años tenemos, dudo que le interese que nos mudamos sin avisar...

Ella solo asintió, su hermano tenía razón. Aunque en el fondo de su corazón sentía que nunca más verían a la mujer que los había traído al mundo.

Siguieron en silencio por más de media hora, escuchando sólo la música del estéreo y el grave zumbido del aire contra el coche, hasta que Lapis estacionó en una oscura esquina, frente del dichoso bar donde llevarían a cabo su operativo.

-Mierda, aún no ha llegado... - susurró Lapis mientras observaba nervioso hacia el exterior, tamborileando sus dedos sobre el volante.

\- ¿Estas seguro que era hoy?

-¿Dudas de mi?-preguntó indignado él.

Lázuli se limitó a mirar aburrida por la ventana, apoyando su mentón sobre su mano. Aquello tenía para rato.

Pasó media hora, cuarenta y cinco minutos, una hora, luego dos. Hasta que se hicieron las once de la noche... Y la preocupación de ambos aumentaba.

Necesitaban con desesperación ese dinero, necesitaba irse de su ciudad juntos. El peso de todos sus problemas, su madre, y algunas deudas que tenían con varios tipos pesados, los superaban. La droga y las malas juntas rozaban la vida de ambos constantemente, y de no ser por estar juntos, ya habrían caído por completo en aquel mundo.

-¡MIERDA!- gritó Lapis golpeando el tablero del auto, haciendo sobresaltar a su hermana.

Doce menos diez.

Aquel tipo no iría ya.

-Lapis... Vamos a casa... - trató de calmarlo Lázuli, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

-¡NO! Lázuli, ¡No quiero volver a esa apestosa ciudad! ¡NO QUIERO!

Lapis se sentía desesperado. Ya estaba completamente mentalizado de que esa misma noche, estarían rumbo a la Capital del Norte, y ese cambio de planes le desagradaba por completo.

La rubia arrugó la nariz, disgustada ante el comportamiento de su gemelo. Debía tomar el control de la situación como tantas veces lo había hecho ya.

-Déjame conducir a mi, iremos a la Capital igual- dijo Lázuli tratando de sonar calmada, pero autoritaria.

Salió del auto y lo rodeó, para abrir la puerta de su hermano. Sin mucha delicadeza, lo tomo del abrigo y lo sacó del lugar del conductor, para tomarlo ella.

-Tenemos tres mil zenis, lo justo para la comida de un día, tal vez dos si es barata. Llegaremos a la maldita Capital y conseguiremos un maldito trabajo, ¿Oíste?- preguntó la rubia al finalizar la frase.

Su hermano asintió resignado, era imposible discutir con ella. No dejarían ese cambio de planes frustrara la idea de ambos. Como sea, lo lograrían juntos.

Lázuli era mucho más rápida para conducir, y no era de aquellas personas que amaban respetar las normas de tránsito.

Pasó absolutamente todos los semáforos en rojo, giró en dirección contraria sin importarle nada, hasta que salieron de aquella ciudad, con rumbo al norte. Cuanto antes llegaran, antes dejarían atrás sus absurdas existencias, lejos de todo.

Ya en las afueras de la ciudad, la oscuridad absoluta devoraba la ruta, y solo se veía hasta donde las luces del vehículo iluminaban.

-Carajos...- murmuró la rubia notando que había empezado a llover.

Tragó saliva nerviosa, poniendo alerta todos sus sentidos para enfocarse en la torrencial lluvia que mojaba la ruta, mientas esa horrible paranoia volvía a hacerse presente en su cabeza. Miró de reojo a Lapis, que dormía plácidamente contra el vidrio de la puerta, con su cabeza apoyada sobre sus manos.

En aquella fracción de segundo en que observó a su hermano, algo pasó bruscamente por debajo del auto, produciendo una fuerte sacudida, haciendo cambiar la dirección. Lázuli tomó el control del volante, tratando de estabilizar el rumbo del vehículo, y se detuvo al costado de la carretera, desconcertada. Lapis la miraba totalmente impactado.

-¡Pisaste a alguien!- fue lo único que oyó ella por parte de su hermano.

Sus oídos zumbaron, y su cuerpo estaba paralizado, incapaz de realizar cualquier movimiento por culpa del miedo.

Jamás en su existencia habían matado a nadie. Sí, habían estafado, robado e incluso portado armas, pero nunca le habían quitado la vida a ningún ser. Y ahora de la forma más tonta, había arrollado a un tipo con su auto.

-Creo que esta vivo- dijo Lapis, sacándola de su estado de shock.

-I-iré a ver...

Salió del auto seguida por su gemelo, y de sumergió en la oscuridad y la lluvia que golpeaba fuertemente sobre sus cabezas, para dirigirse hacia el bulto que había quedado tirado en medio de la ruta.

El alma de Lázuli se desvaneció por completo cuando noto la identidad de la víctima: era aquel anciano que la observaba en la tienda, y por quien sentía aquella paranoia tan aterradora. Cubrió su boca con sus manos y retrocedió unos pasos, espantada.

-¡Lázuli! Esta vivo, no te preocupes. Debemos llevarlo a un hospital- le dijo su gemelo, elevando la voz por sobre el sonido de la lluvia.

La joven asintió, y cargaron al viejo hasta el asiento trasero, desde donde el extraño esbozó una diminuta sonrisa; su plan estaba yendo de maravilla. Tanto tiempo observado y espiando cada movimiento de esos dos tontos, estaban dando resultado. Si bien eran unos ladronzuelos fanfarrones, tenían aún algo de moral. Sabía que no lo dejarían tirado en el asfalto. Estaba satisfecho de que en su primer intento de acercamiento, lo había conseguido.

-¿Esta bien, señor?- preguntó Lázuli, evitando hacer contacto visual con él, mientras ponía marcha nuevamente.

-Si, jovencita... No se que me ocurrió...- respondió éste inocentemente.

Su voz sonaba tétrica.

Lázuli condujo en silencio, mientras su gemelo la miraba de reojo, sabía que algo no andaba bien con ella. La tensión en el aire se estaba tornando insoportable.

-Láz...- comenzó Lapis, pero un terrible dolor lo interrumpió.

De pronto, un terrible ardor recorrió su brazo hasta esparcirse rápidamente por su torso y el resto de su cuerpo, adormeciéndolo casi de inmediato. Como si un garrote invisible hubiese caído sobre su cabeza, cayó desmayado sobre el tablero del auto.

-¡LAPIS! ¡¿Pero que...?!- agarró rápidamente la cabeza de su hermano antes de que tocara la superficie, haciendo que el auto saliera disparado en cualquier dirección.

Lo acomodó contra el respaldo del asiento con una mano, mientras con la otra trataba de tomar el control del auto.

Aquel viejo clavando algo en su brazo derecho, fue lo último que sus ojos cristalinos vieron, mientras sentía cómo el peso muerto de su pie hundía el acelerador, subiendo la velocidad, hasta que su cerebro dejó de captar cualquier tipo de información del mundo que la rodeaba.

Todo se volvió negro.

. . .

El indescriptible frío que sentía la despertó.

Trató de estirarse, dándose cuenta de que estaba sobre una helada superficie, un suelo de fría roca. No Se lamentó de no estar su cama, ni en una cama hospital, y aunque su cuerpo le pesaba, intentó incorporarse para observar mejor el lugar, que estaba apenas iluminado. Se encontraba simplemente echada en lo que parecía una cueva. Estaba en un especie de agujero cavado en la pared, con unos barrotes metálicos que impedían que saliera.

-Oh no...¿Dónde demonios estoy...?- susurró para sí misma.

Jaló los barrotes con la poca fuerza que tenía, pero le fue imposible siquiera moverlos un poco. Tanteó el lugar, desesperada, buscando algo que le permitiera escapar de ese lugar.

- _¡LÁZULI!_

Era la voz de su hermano, que sonaba no muy lejos de ella.

\- ¡Lapis! ¡AYÚDAME!- vociferó tratando de sacudir el metal que la separaba de su hermano.

Odiaba ver a su gemela sufriendo, y no poder hacer nada; siempre era ella quien lo sacaba de apuros. Pero en ese momento, no le importaba pasarla mal él mismo, mientras ella estuviese bien, estaba dispuesto a ceder su vida por la de su hermana.

Miró sus temblorosas manos enrojecidas, de tanto golpear cada milímetro del lugar donde estaba encerrado. Se escaparían de ese lugar como sea, no permitiría que nadie les hiciera daño.

-Oye... saldremos de aquí- aseguró él, tratando de tranquilizar a su hermana.

Respiró hondo, haciendo que el helado aire llenara por completo sus pulmones. Recordó que alguien, alguna vez, le había dicho que si sentía frío debía respirarlo con mas fuerza para no sentirlo, pero a las temperaturas que estaba ahora, ni siquiera aquel consejo funcionaba.

- _Tengo miedo Lapis-_ dijo la lastimera voz de Lázuli.

Unos fuertes pasos resonaron con fuerza en el helado pasillo al que apuntaban las salidas de los habitáculos en que ambos estaban. De pronto, la cara de aquel temible anciano, asomó en donde Lázuli se encontraba.

-Las damas primero- le dijo esbozando una malvada sonrisa, y detrás de él apareció un hombre corpulento, que abrió las rejas de su celda y la tomó por la fuerza.

-¡NOO! ¡SUÉLTAME!- gritaba mientras forcejeaba inútilmente.

Lapis vio frente a sus ojos, cómo ese tipo cargaba a su hermana mientras seguía al viejo por el pasillo. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas y jaló aún más de los barrotes, sin poder hacer nada.

-Primero, debo conocer tu umbral del dolor antes de comenzar con el proceso- comentó el anciano a Lázuli mientras el otro hombre la ataba a una camilla metálica en lo que parecía un quirófano.

-¿Proceso...?- preguntó ella, aterrada.

Le molestaba enormemente no saber qué sucedía. No se dejaría agarrar tan fácil, y mientras el tipo corpulento la amarraba, ella le propinó una fuerte patada en la cara. Sonrió triunfal al verlo retroceder unos pasos, pero como si nada, éste volvió a su labor. Lo miró horrorizada, ese golpe le hubiera roto la nariz a cualquiera, pero ese tipo a penas se inmutó.

Una vía en su mano que iba comunicada por una tubuladura a un frasco, electrodos conectados a un monitor en su pecho desnudo. Comenzó a agitarse ante la incertidumbre de lo que venía, y a pesar del frío del ambiente, su interior comenzaba a hervir, producto del estrés.

-Comenzando fase de "Tolerancia al dolor"- habló el más viejo mientras el otro hombre tomaba nota.

Un liquido blanco espeso comenzó a descender desde el frasco que estaba en el extremo de la vía que estaba en su mano, y se acercaba lentamente. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, y se movía frenética para evitar que esa cosa entrara a su cuerpo. Su esfuerzo fue en vano, y a penas entró en ella, su calvario había comenzado. Se estaba quemando por dentro.

No importaba su esfuerzo y sus gritos, nada cambiaba. El anciano y el otro hombre la observaban inmunes a su dolor, incapaces de sentir empatía por ella.

En su celda, Lapis estaba recibiendo también una de las peores torturas; podía escuchar a la perfección cada sonido, cada grito que su gemela emitía. Escucho sus suplicas, sus alaridos pidiendo piedad. Y al final, pidiendo la muerte. No entendía porqué a ellos, quería pensar que era una mas de sus pesadillas.

No podía oírla mas, no podía asimilar que sus vidas siguieran siendo un infierno, no quería entender que hasta allí habían llegado. Enloquecería si seguía ahí, si continuaba oyendo todo aquello.

Se recostó abrazando sus rodillas, mientras las lagrimas mojaban su rostro, seguramente por última vez. Era el fin para ambos.

 _-Una hora con cincuenta y tres minutos... nada mal, niña-_ escuchó de pronto de la voz del viejo.

Ahora seguía él.

El mismo proceso ocurrió con él, solo que al ser hombre tenía la ventaja de su fuerza. Se retorció cuanto pudo en los brazos del hombre que lo transportaba, gritando e insultando a viva voz, y mientras se acercaban a la camilla que lo albergaría, pudo observar en un costado, en otra camilla a su hermana. O lo que quedaba de ella.

La joven había perdido por completo el color de su piel, y de su boca y nariz brotaba sangre. Apenas levantó sus ojos teñidos de carmesí para mirarlo, pero enseguida su mirada se volvió a perder en la nada. Estaba totalmente fuera de si.

-¡LÁZULI!-bramó su gemelo-¡¿QUE LE HICISTE?!- gritó mientras hacía aun mas fuerza para deshacerse de las ataduras que lo contenían.

El viejo soltó una estrepitosa carcajada.

-Déjala, ¡Por favor! ¡Tómame solo a mi!- pedía Lapis gritando con toda su fuerza.

Demasiado tarde.

Pronto dejarían de ser quieres eran.

* * *

 _Hola! gracias por leer :D_

 _Hace tiempo tenia ganas de escribir sobre Lapis y Lázuli, sobre como había sido su ultimo día como humanos antes de caer en manos de Gero. Siempre los imaginé super criminales, ladrones, o con una vida poco ortodoxa antes de convertirse en androides, por lo que decidí plasmarlos como ladronzuelos o estafadores. Con una vida bastante miserable, tendiéndose el uno al otro como única compañía. Al menos, sabemos que en el universo de Dragon Ball, todo termina bien para ellos. Para los que no ven Dragon Ball Super, 18 se nota muy feliz con Marron y Krillin, mientras que 17 trabaja como guardabosques, y menciona que esta casado y tiene tres hijos. Lamento si pareció algo fuerte la ultima parte, en la que ambos hermanos son torturados, pero bien... no creo que la transformación en androides haya sido un cuento color de rosas para ellos._

 _Gracias a mi Ari y a Sil por siempre leerme o escuchar mis ideas, las quiero mucho!_

 _Saludos~_

 _Lucy~_


End file.
